


无题

by ruoyueyuan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyueyuan/pseuds/ruoyueyuan
Summary: 如题。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	无题

五月份最热的那天，他死了。像只飞不起来的小鸟，他直直坠到地面，没来得及呼救就没了声息。我是从别人口里得知这个消息的，告诉我的人是个地下反对派，他这么说起时拍手称快，整个屋里的人都在为他的死欢呼。我不得不露出了笑容，因为我不想显得不合群，甚至是被质疑我对他们的忠诚性。

我点了支烟，不记得自己是什么时候染上的恶习。但纱般朦胧的烟雾能帮助我思考，尼古丁让我头脑冷静，我坐在房间角落的旧沙发上，独自拨开白雾，回忆往昔。

我知道这一切迟早会发生，远在多年之前，我或许就预知到了。

当我还在霍格沃兹的时候，我是不受待见的人。我是透明的，但因我而扣分后，我又是众人中最瞩目的。学生时代的爱与恨很简单，曾经使人辗转难眠的事早就想不起来起源经过，同样，若干年后，当我坐在这间小屋里之前，我也从没有料到我哪天会看见德拉科·马尔福站在桌旁往啤酒杯里夹冰块。

马尔福看见我了，正像十几年前，他从斯莱特林的餐桌上扭过头，和我目光正好撞上。那时他就坐在我边上，马尔福并不是为了看我，而是为了警戒他的死敌。如今他不在我身边，我身边空无一人，马尔福正是在看我。

我想他今晚应该很开心。

我吐出烟圈，勉强露出对同事友好的微笑，不愿扫兴。他端着酒杯走过来，在我对面坐下，稀少的发顶在落地台灯昏黄的光下有些显眼，我给他递了烟，他没有接受。

他看上去还是那样让人讨厌的刻薄。年轻时尖细的下巴并无变化，但如今他少了很多装腔作势的傲慢，惨白的肤色变深了许多。我不知道他这些年是在哪里度过的，当我在打量他的时候，他也在细细地打量我，眯起的浅色眼睛边上已经长出细纹。他抿了口酒，终于像许久没说话那样，声音嘶哑地开口，“隆巴顿，覆盆子果酱。”

我没有料到他会这样说。

屋内的嘈杂声淹没了偏僻角落里我们两人的对话，我遥遥听见有个男人在大笑着，听不出来是谁。我听到他们鄙夷地提起他的名字，好像什么脏东西黏在嘴边，不狠狠吐出来不痛快。墙壁里传来的抓挠声十分刺耳，或许是管道里长住的老鼠在不安地横冲直撞，一会儿又没了声息。此刻我像只被过度惊吓的猫头鹰，一动不动，睁着眼睛凝视面前的中年男人。我听见我说，“他全吃下去了。”

曾于某个闷热的午后，我穿着黑色工作袍，在温室里亲近那些植物。亲手抚摸泥土，触碰土里硌手的碎石子，感受土壤的微微潮湿是件对我来说有不同寻常意义的事；我呼吸着草木的味道，耐心地用铲子一点点挖出植物的根部。我总是惊异于一株小苗能有那样长、那样坚韧的根须，它延伸到四面八方，紧紧抓住土地，不愿被人拔起。

我将它放在魔药里泡着，转身往花盆里为它的新家铲土，忙忙碌碌地碾碎凝结的土块，一不小心忘了时间。  
等我回头，它翠绿的叶子已经枯黄了，歪歪斜斜地倒在盆里，连根部都萎缩了起来，哪怕浸在营养剂里都无济于事。

我总是记得当时斯普劳特教授把它揪了出来，带着惋惜和感慨地说，“它离不开土壤，哪怕维持它活下去的东西唾手可得。”

我一恍惚间又回到了这间屋子，和善的草药学教授面目模糊，倒是嘴里的苦涩烟味更为明显。我咳嗽了几声，意识到马尔福早就不知影踪。

我掐灭了烟，上次见面时他对我注意健康的嘱咐还回荡在耳畔。有只不知从何而来的蜘蛛爬到了我手指上，我没动弹，指尖又麻又痒，活像羽毛挠在手背，呼吸吹在手心。他们开大了收音机，调到特定的电台，电台那边的播报员听上去也兴高采烈，详细报道着他的死讯，新闻放完后插播了首过于欢快的曲子，震得墙壁都嗡嗡作响。我不禁想起了我们毕业那年，一帮年轻人也是忘了形一样，在酒吧喝到烂醉，把谁的帽子扯下来扔来扔去，往空中发射烟火。我喝了两杯黄油啤酒，站在一旁没彻底融入，结果被醉醺醺到看不清路的罗恩狠狠撞了一下，又不得不带他寻找厕所。我等在那里，担心罗恩会不会把脑袋伸进马桶里淹死自己，却同时被窗外的交谈声吸引。最后好奇天性吹响了胜利号角，踩着洗手池扒在窗口，我看见浑身酒味的他倚在另一人身上，那人扶着他，手里握着魔杖，在空中轻描淡写地一挥。

我抬头往天空望去，没料到我将看到我这辈子见过的最震撼的烟花。金红色炸开夜幕，像只巨大的火鸟展开双翼，低头俯瞰世间平凡的生命。巨震惊醒了罗恩，他慌慌张张从隔间里跑出来，裤子拉链还开着，以为是傲罗队伍来驱赶他们了，一扭头就从小窗户里望见被火光照亮的夜空。后来，据罗恩自己所说，他在那一刻看到了浪漫过头的世界末日。

几年后，在罗恩和赫敏的婚礼上，新郎试图重现那次难忘的烟火，最后差点烧了新娘的礼服。又是几年后，在罗恩的葬礼上，他一个人孤身前来，在其他人惊诧的目光中往空中放了一个烟花。

此时此刻我就想着那个烟花。如今没有人再放烟花了，因为这项娱乐活动早就被禁止，和魁地奇，和其他任何娱乐一样。像现在这样聚集在施了重重保护的旧屋内狂饮，一旦被发现，每个参与者面临的可能是阿兹卡班。我掏出胸口藏的烟盒，把剩下的烟头放了回去，心不在焉地点着数，意识到晚上回去后还能抽几个烟屁股，我笑了笑，为这自己发掘的廉价娱乐而高兴。

音乐声戛然而止，主持人在那头清了清嗓子，平静地报道刚刚发生的抓捕行动。他提到被押走的是一群还没毕业的学生时，所有人都安静下来倾听，空气在一个个年轻人的名字被念出来时格外凝结。什么人发出了细微的抽泣，我猜他准是听到了自己的孩子的名字，更多人只是沉默－－每天这种事都在发生，人们在悄无声息地消失，沓无音讯，唯有沉默扩散。

钟声敲响，跨过午夜。有些人离开了。

不知道是什么造成了我今夜的多愁善感，我在窗边踱步，收音机断断续续放着音乐，沙沙地噪音让人误以为里头在下一场不停歇的大雨。离天亮还很远，我知道，明天早上他的尸体就要在戈德里克山谷下葬，遵照他的意愿与父母同眠。

我想象他正躺在冰冷的停尸间，胸膛毫无起伏，不比蜡像人更有生命力。那一位今夜不会陪在他身边，即使他想去见他。他要留给他最后的尊重。

在残酷的幻想中，我又闻到青草与泥土的味道，有些难耐地摸了摸胸口的烟盒。屋子里的人越来越少，而我在幻象中看见的人却越来越多。我看见他坐在壁炉边上添柴，看见罗恩追着双胞胎跑过我身旁，看见赫敏边看书边嘬一口红莓果汁，看见韦斯莱先生对我微微一笑，看见西蒙蹲下身去够掉到沙发下面的信封。我准是疯了，对此我确信无疑；我愿意用我的理智交换这短暂的一刻。

“人们在失踪、死亡。你我都清楚罪魁祸首是谁，哈利。”我贴在门后，为不小心撞上这一刻而羞愧。他沉默了很久，一言不发，像颗枯树那样站在那儿。褐色头发的女巫并没有加重语气，她平静地陈述事实，似乎只是与好友的闲聊。我知道赫敏早就和地下反对派来往紧密，她从不和他提起这一切，哪怕她被多次暗示可以从那个人最亲密的伴侣身边套取消息。

“我知道。”他答道，语气冷漠而直白，“我们恐怕不能再联系了。”

那是他们说过的最后一句话。三个月后，赫敏在参与一次抗议活动的时候牺牲。

夜晚太长了，我走到收音机边，没完没了的音乐声让人心烦意乱，而我期待听到的还没出现。明明滴酒未沾，我的大脑此刻却迟钝极了，任何想法丢进去都石沉大海一般；我想我此刻表情恐怕也很糟糕，因为其他人都不愿意和我对视。

“你被骚扰虻缠上了。”

梦游似的声音轻轻在我身后响起，我转过头，愚蠢地意识到这当然不是真的。今天是她的婚礼，我从预言家日报－－这是为数不多它还报道的东西－－上读到了，她此刻远在埃及或哪个东边国家，她在照片上微笑，金鱼似的灰眼睛一如既往的澄澈，所以我想这很好。

我不能继续想下去了。

最后一次见他时，我去了他家里。这是我第一次有机会进去，在相当顺利地通过了门口把守的傲罗后，我猜他恐怕早跟那人提过这件事，所以我才能这样轻而易举地进来。毕竟，这些傲罗可不止是为了他的安全而在那儿的。

我走进屋子里，被年迈的家养小精灵领着往里头去。我可以看出这幢房子的主人花了许多心血在装修上面，不仅仅是为了取悦他自己，许多魁地奇收藏品都显而易见是为了取悦他的恋人。我努力不去分散注意力，紧紧跟着领路人，推测他是因为什么事会叫我来。

他斜靠在后院的泳池边上，原本就称不上健壮的体格似乎比曾经更消瘦了，胸骨浮出，膝盖突起，他抬起头来看着我，那双平静无比的绿眼睛像枯萎的植物。

“克里切，我想和他单独聊一会儿。”他恳切地说。那只老态龙钟的小精灵深深地望了他许久，最终还是遵守命令消失了。我看向他，不知道什么在等着我。

没人知道他早就参与过反对派的多次秘密任务。

“下周一，我会把名单传出去。”他提起这件事时总算有了些活力，“我只有那天能出门，这是我们仅有的机会了。尽量安排他们去其他国家，寻求当地政府的庇护，他们都很重要。请把那份名单在广播里通知几遍，并一个个确保他们全部离开。”

我安静地听着，一言不发，也不提出任何疑问。他迟疑了一下，又接着说，“不需要你亲自动手，会有人帮你做这些。他会提到覆盆子果酱，你只需要告诉他，我都吃掉了。”

他没有解释过，但我已经明白了一切。

此时此刻，我终于等来了主持人那匆匆忙忙的播报。他宣布这是一则突发新闻，一串串名字随之而来，有些很熟悉，有些很陌生。我安静地听着，意识到自己没有想象中的那么高兴，反倒称得上疲惫不堪。听完了这则广播，我从衣帽架上取下外套裹住自己，踏入了无边的夜色。

夜晚太黑了，路灯照出我的影子，它与我一样孤独、不值一提。我独行在无人的街道上，无比怀念多年以前在温室内触碰泥土的感觉。有时候我也猜测，或许我并非是在怀念草药学课堂，只不过是想再见到周围吵吵闹闹的那些人而已。

我这么想着，彻底与黑暗融为一体。

-The End-


End file.
